MINTS
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: Cynder suffers from severe headaches and turns to a drug dealer to cope. But the dealer's friend is the real problem. Rated M for violence, profanity, drug-use, and rape. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie: Hey, Spyro fans! Like I promised, I transferred this story from the old account and fixed up any grammar or spelling errors. Enjoy!**

It started as a normal day. Cynder slowly woke in her bed. Her mate, Spyro, was still asleep. Ten years have passed sinceMalefor was destroyed. At the age of twenty, Cynder and Spyro are now full grown adults. She got out of bed, being careful not to wake the purple dragon, and made her way to the mirror. She looked exactly like she did when she served the Dark Master, but she had a kind voice rather than the demented one she used to have. Suddenly, she put a paw to her head in pain. "Ough," she groaned.

"Cynder... are you okay?" Cynder turned around to see Spyro sitting up next to the bed.

"Umm, I'm fine," she said unsure. "Sorry if I woke you, Spyro. My head is killing me."

He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. "It'll probably go away later. Don't worry."

"Yeah, you're right. We probably shouldn't have tried that new move last night." The two dragons chuckled. "Come on. I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

**Later, in the temple's mess hall...**

Cynder and Spyro had just finished eating and were putting away the trays when suddenly Cynder dropped hers and grabbed her head in agony. "Oowww!"

"CYNDER! Are you alright?"

"My head... it hurts!"

"Cynder, let's go see Volteer. He probably has some medicine." He took his mate by the foreleg and they made their way to the Electric guardian's study.

"Well,greetings,you-two! What-brings-you-to-my-dormitory?"

"Volteer, Cynder has a serious headache. Do you have any medicine for her?"

"Hmm.I'm-afraid-I-don't-have-any-medication-for-one's-head-I-intended-to-travel-to-Warfang-later-on-today.I-can-purchase-some-if-you-want!"

"That's okay, Volteer. I'll go get some."

"Oww. Actually, Spyro, I'll go. I could use the fresh air," said Cynder, who was still holding her head.

"Are you sure, Cynder? I think you should lie down."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay... be careful."

Cynder walked up to the window and said, "I'll be back soon, my love." And with that, she leaped out of the window and flew towards Warfang.

** A little later...**

Cynder had just arrived at Warfang and her headache was getting worse. She put her paw to her head and thought, 'Damn, what is wrong with me? I just woke up and I have the headache from hell!' She slowly made her way to the herbal shop and approached the red dragoness at the counter. "Hello," she said with a strain.

"Hey, you don't look so good." Cynder flashed a 'no duh' look at the other dragoness. "What's wrong?"

"I have this pounding headache. It wasn't as bad this morning, but it's getting worse. Do you have any medicine?"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I don't have anything. Sorry."

"Damn it!" Cynder started to walk out of the store.

"Uhh, wait! I know who does have something."

Cynder turned around. "You do?"

"Yeah. What you have to do is: Fly down to the east city gate, go to the second house on the right, knock six times, and ask for Viscar. He has what you need."

Normally, Cynder would be suspicious about the red dragon's words, but her head was pounding so much that she didn't care. "Thanks."

Before Cynder could step out the door, the red dragon said, "But you didn't hear it from me!"

**Five minutes later...**

Cynder had made it to the east gate and began walking to the second house on the right. She was holding her head in her left fore-paw the entire time she walked. She approached the door and knocked six times. A large black shadow dragon answered the door.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Looking for a good time?"

"I don't think so. I already have a mate. I'm here for Viscar?"

"Too bad. I could have made you feel like a real dragoness. Wait right here." The black dragon closed the door behind him.

_What a pervert!_ Cynder thought. _I just hope I can get rid of this headache._

After two minutes, a green poison dragon who was even thinner than Cynder opened the door. "I'm Viscar," he spoke with a raspy voice. "You're looking for me?"

"Yeah. I heard you have something to cure headaches?"

"You've come to the right place. Please, come in." Cynder stepped inside the house to find it completely trashed. Everything was disorganized and there were about ten dragons passed out all over the place. Viscar reached into a drawer and pulled out a small metal container. "Here this should help you. Be careful not to take more than two at a time."

Cynder was unsure, but the headache clouded her judgment. "How much?"

"Tell you what. Since you're a first time customer, I'll cut the price. Five gold."

"Five gold? What kind of fool do you think I... Ahhh!" Cynder's headache worsened even more, causing her to fall to the floor. "Okay, it's a deal!" She stood up and payed the green dragon.

"Thanks. And one more thing: Don't tell anyone about this. If someone sees you with these, just tell them that they're mints."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie: I altered the dialogue between Mogguth and Viscar to make it obvious who's the smart one and who's the evil one.**

Cynder held the metal container in her paw as she flew towards the temple. Her headache was getting even worse. 'I can't take it anymore! I was gonna wait till I got home, but I need these right now!' she thought. She slowly landed in a large clearing. There were only a few trees and a river nearby. She walked up to the river and examined the metal container. 'Okay. Viscar said not to take more than two. I hope this works.' She opened the lid and saw ten green pills inside. She cautiously removed two and closed the lid. 'Here goes nothing.' She put the pills in her mouth, sipped some of the water in the river, and swallowed.

For a few seconds, nothing changed. Suddenly, Cynder felt her headache disappear. "Oh my God, that feels so much better!" She said out loud. As she prepared to fly home, she began to feel dizzy. "Hey, what's going on?' Cynder's voice was slurring. "I feel funny. I... feel... GOOD!" Cynder flew off and felt lighter than air. She was flying all over the place, just enjoying the feeling from the 'mints'. She then felt nausea and she landed back down. "Oh, man. Suddenly I don't feel so go-" She vomited and would not stop for about a minute. "Uggh, that was... weird. At least... it's out of... my system. I... need to lie... uhh, what's the word? Oh yeah, down." She laid down on her side and moaned. She felt terrible and wonderful at the same time. "At least the... headache's gone." The next thing to happen surprised Cynder: She started seeing red everywhere! Everything around her had a reddish/pinkish tint. "Pretty..." Cynder lost consciousness...

**Back at Viscar's house...**

Viscar was in his kitchen, mixing more of the potent drug. The large black dragon came in through the window. "Mogguth, did you follow that dragoness after I told you not too?"

"So what if I did? She's the finest dragoness I ever laid my eyes on. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to take advantage of her... condition."

"Don't be a fool, Mogguth! Do you even know who she is?"

"Umm."

"She is Cynder, the purple dragon's mate. If you do any thing stupid, the police won't be able to identify our bodies."

"Ahh, fuck you too. You never want to take a risk."

**Back at the temple...**

Cynder had been gone for ten hours and Spyro was getting worried about her. He was in his room, staring out the window, when Sparx approached him. "Hey, Spyro! What's up?"

"Sparx, have you seen Cynder?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"I can't say I have. Why?"

"She hasn't been here since morning! I'm scared for her."

"Relax. She probably had to do a few things."

"What could possibly take ten hours?"

"Whoa! Chill out. I'll go ask Terrador if he can find her in that pool of visions thingy." Sparx flew out of the room.

Spyro sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Ancestors, please let Cynder be okay."

Suddenly, two paws covered Spyro's eyes. "Guess who!"

"Cynder?"

"Heh... how did you know?" Cynder took her paws off Spyro and he turned around to see her. She had an awkward stance. She was still high and was still seeing red.

"Cynder you're okay!" He gave her a quick hug. "Where were you?"

"Where was I? Well... now that's a very good question. I don't know where I was. Do... do you know where I was? I'm here now so maybe I was here."

Spyro was getting confused. "CCCCynder, are you alright?"

"Never better! My headache's gone! Heeeyyyy... how did you get in my room?"

'Probably just a side affect of the medicine,' Spyro thought. "Cynder, you should get to bed."

"But... I took a... nap before I got here. Or... was it after?"

Spyro helped her into bed and tucked her in. "I'll go get some food for us. Just wait here, Cynder."

"Huh, who's Cynder? Are you... are you cheating... on me with this... this Cynder whore?"

Spyro grew even more worried. "You should really get some rest. You're delusional."

"Hee hee. You're funny. What's your name?"

Spyro kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be right back." As Spyro left the room and closed the door, he began thinking, _Ancestors, what is wrong with her? I hope it's just a temporary side-effect._


	3. Chapter 3

It has been five days since Cynder started using the mints. She had been going through violent mood swings, black-outs, and whenever the drug wore off, her headache would return even worse than before. And now, she has run out. "What? I can't be out already! I need more!" She was in her room staring into the empty container.

"Cynder, what's wrong? I heard you scream!" Spyro was standing in the door way.

"Umm umm." Cynder was trying to think of a way out, but the pounding headache didn't make it easy. "I ran out of... medicine. I need to get more."

"You just stay here. I'll go get-"

"NO! I-I-I mean, I really should go, you don't even know what store it is."

"Actually, it's probably best if I went to a different store. Whatever medicine you got has some really weird side affects."

'No! I need my mints! Spyro can't go,' Cynder thought. "Spyro, If you love, you'll let me go," she said in an innocent tone.

"I do love you, Cynder. That's why I'm going. I'll be back." He flew out the window.

"Spyro, wait!"

Cynder heard a voice behind her. "I thought he'd never leave!"

Cynder turned around and gasped when she saw the shadow dragon from Viscar's house. "Y-you! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you ran out of mints. I'm here to see if you needed more. By the way, my name's Mogguth." He spoke with a wide grin on his face.

"Yes... I can't live without them."

Mogguth pulled out a small metal container from under his wing. "You want 'em?" Cynder nodded with a needy look on her face. "Heh heh. Twelve gold."

"What? But last time, it was five!"

"Viscar gave you a discount for being a first time customer. Twelve is the standard price."

"But... but I don't have twelve gold."

"Well... you could pay me in a... different way." The large dragon chuckled.

Cynder jumped back at his comment. "W-What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," he spoke in a seductive tone. "Just let me show you a good time." He began sniffing Cynder.

Cynder quickly removed her bracers. "Here. Each of these is worth three gold. That should be a good trade."

Mogguth took the four bracers with a disappointed look. "Fine," he said with a snarl. He dropped the metal case to the floor and flew out the window.

Cynder opened the lid and saw twelve green pills inside. She took two out, swallowed them, and giggled as she began to see red.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a month, and Cynder has become heavily addicted. She has even resorted to stealing gold from the temple vault to pay for the drug. Now it's Cynder's birthday and Spyro had planned a surprise party for her. Cynder was in her room, about to take her daily dose, when she heard a voice behind her. "What's up, Cynder? Happy birthday!"

Cynder screamed and jumped. "What the crap? You scared me, Sparx!"

"Sorry, Cynder. I just felt like saying hi," said Sparx. "Hey, you look hungry. Why don't we go down to the mess-hall?"

"Umm, sure. I'll be right down. Just let me do something really quick."

Sparx saw the metal container in Cynder's paw. "Hey, what's that?"

"Huh? Oh umm... It's uhh... uhhh... umm. They're mints."

"Oh, cool. My breath's been acting up. Can I have one?"

Cynder then jumped defensively. "Fuck off! They're mine!"

"Whoa! Settle down. I'm sorry to bug you. I was just asking." Sparx exited the room.

Cynder shook her head. "What's happening to me? These things are screwing me up. Maybe I should quit?" She saw that there were plenty left in the container. "Or after I'm done with these." What Cynder did not notice, was that when she jumped, an extra pill had fallen into her paw. As she ingested the mints, she unknowingly took a third. She groaned in pain as she felt the heavy effects. Instead of just seeing red, her eyes began to bleed. She collapsed to the floor as her body seized up. Foam ran from her mouth. She was helpless to do anything...

**Back at the mess-hall...**

Everyone waited for Cynder to show up. As Sparx came in, Spyro asked him, "Sparx, where's Cynder?"

"She said she had to do something. She'll be right down."

"What did she have to do?"

"I don't know. But she flipped out when I asked her for a mint."

Terrador then stepped in on the conversation. "Did you just say 'mint'?"

"Yeah."

"It all makes sense now!"

"What makes sense?" asked Spyro.

"The headaches, the mood swings, the black outs. Spyro, Cynder is in trouble!"

"What?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we have to go to your room. RUN!"

Spyro ran towards his bedroom with Sparx and the guardians behind him. When he opened the door, he saw Cynder having a seizure on the floor. "Cynder!" He ran to her side. "Cynder, speak to me!"

Volteer stepped forward. "We must get her to the hospital wing!"

**Two hours later...**

Cynder was lying down on a table in the hospital wing of the temple. She could barely hear the guardians talking. Her vision was blurry, but she no longer saw red. It was when she felt a pounding headache that she knew she was sober. "Oowww." She wasn't able to lift herself. "Sssomeoone... hhheellpp... mmeeeeee," she said weakly.

"Cynder, you're awake!" Spyro ran up to her and hugged her. "What happened?" Tears ran from his eyes.

"Sssppyrooo... I'm sssorryyyyyyy."

"Sorry for what?"

Terrador appeared behind him. "We can explain what happened. We found these in your bedroom." He dropped the metal container to the floor.

"W...what's that?" asked Spyro.

"I analyzed the pills inside," said Volteer. "They contain a 33% concentration of minertasinne."

"Miner-what?"

"Minertasinne," Cyril corrected. "It is a highly potent drug."

"Better known by its street name, 'mints'," said Terrador.

Spyro turned to Cynder in shock. "Cynder... you've been taking... drugs?"

All Cynder could do was hang her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Minertasinne is more than just a drug," said Terrador. "It's the most dangerous drug on the planet!"

"H-how dangerous?" Spyro teared up again.

"Well," Volteer started. "First it makes you feel much lighter, it gives you a sensation of nausea, it causes violent mood swings, it can cause you to lose consciousness, and worst of all: it causes the blood vessels behind your eyes to burst, making you see everything with a red tint."

"This is horrible!"

"And these are just standard side affects," said Cyril. "As you can see, an overdose causes you to experience a seizure, and even more blood vessels burst behind your eyes, causing them to bleed. Cynder is very lucky to be alive."

"By the Ancestors."

"But the withdrawal is truly what makes it the most dangerous," said Terrador. "Minertasinne is capable of curing headaches, but the withdrawal effects cause you to experience an even worse headache. In other words, it's an endless cycle. Also, if you have a high enough addiction, the withdrawal can cause death."

"No!"

"Calm down, Spyro. If Cynder overdosed from only three tablets, then she hasn't developed a high enough tolerance for the withdrawal to kill her."

"Ohh." Spyro let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank the Ancestors."

"I know you must... be mad at me, Spyro," said Cynder.

"I'm more worried than mad, Cynder. I could have lost you."

"For now you should get some rest. We'll have to question you later," said Terrador.


	5. Chapter 5

They were asking Cynder questions for more than an hour. They finally got a description of the two dealers and had a Wanted poster made,

Wanted:  
Name; Viscar  
Appearance; Sickly green scales, five small horns, thin body, and large feet.  
Name; Mogguth  
Appearance; Midnight black scales, four large horns, a large body, and a scar stretching from his left shoulder to his right hip.  
Both wanted for; Possession of a controlled substance.  
Reward; Fifty gold each. Wanted alive.

It has been a week since Cynder's overdose, and it was hard dealing with the withdrawal. Her head was constantly pounding. She felt like her body was going to collapse. She slept in her bed next to Spyro. She was shivering.

"Cynder, what's wrong?" asked Spyro with a concerned voice.

"Sp-Spyro... I'm c-c-c-cold."

Spyro hugged Cynder with his fore-legs and his wings. "It's going to be okay, Cynder. I'm here"

Cynder began to cry. "I'm s-s-sooooo sorry, Spyro."

"No, Cynder. I'm sorry. As your mate, it's my duty to protect you... and I've failed you."

"I-I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too, Cynder." The two dragons kissed and tried to fall back asleep.

**Back at Viscar's house...**

Mogguth had come downstairs to see Viscar packing his stuff in the living room. "What do you think you're doing, Viscar?"

"We've lost, Mogguth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone's looking for us. We can't hide anymore. That dragoness from the herbal shop isn't good at holding her tongue. She'll tell the police everything if they question her. I'm turning myself in."

"WHAT?"

"I may be a drug dealer, but I'm no fool. I'd rather go to prison than face the wrath of the purple dragon."

"No! Viscar, think! There's one of him and two of us! We can take him!"

"You do what you want. I'm done."

Mogguth then grew furious. "I'm not going to jail!" He lunged forward and tackled Viscar to the ground. Viscar threw Mogguth off himself and spit venom at him. Mogguth dodged by using a cloak of shadows. He then charged with his claw up high, and slit Viscar's throat. He stepped over the dying dragon, who was now on the floor again. "Now that you're out of the way, I have nothing to hold me back! I'm my own boss, now." Mogguth used his cloak of shadows to hide as he left the house.

Viscar gathered the strength to say, "You're a fool, Mogguth. The purple dragon will not show you mercy."


	6. Chapter 6

Ten days have passed since Cynder overdosed. She was doing a little better now. She still gets headaches, but they're not as bad as before. She was now on regular medicine. Cynder was shopping for spices at Warfang. Volteer planned to make a wonderful feast, but needed some ingredients. "Thank you. That's everything I need." She paid the mole at the counter and he put the spices in Cynder's basket.

"Please come again."

Cynder exited the shop and flew off towards the dragon temple with the basket held in her claws. She enjoyed the wind against her face as she flew. She was flying low to the ground and was halfway to the temple when she suddenly felt something crash against her back. "Aagghhh!" she screamed as she crashed into the ground. She slowly stood up and shook her head. "What the hell was that?"

She heard a voice behind her. "You shouldn't have turned down my offer!"

Cynder turned around and saw Mogguth standing ten feet from her. "You again? What do you want with me? I'm off the 'mints', Mogguth. So you can tell Viscar to-"

"Viscar is dead!" He shouted fiercely. "I cut his fucking throat wide open."

Cynder began to tremble. "S-so what are you here for?"

"I'm here to get what I've wanted for over a month!" He began to laugh evilly. "If you had just taken my offer, I would have made it easy for you. But now, it's too late for that!"

"No," she barely managed to whisper. As Mogguth charged at her, she picked up the basket and smashed it against his head, the attack didn't phase him. He swiped at Cynder and caused three bleeding cuts on her chest. "Oowww!" She released her powers of fear on him, again he was unaffected. He grabbed Cynder by the neck and pinned her against a tree. She kicked Mogguth in the crotch and still, he did not even flinch. With the larger black dragon crushing her wind pipe, she was barely able to say, "Why c-can't I hurt y-you?"

He laughed again. "The mints! I've been taking 'em for so long, I can have five at a time! I can feel NO pain!" He began licking Cynder on the neck. By this time, Cynder had stopped trying to fight. He tossed her onto the ground.

"No. Please... no. Don't do this," she said weakly.

"And who's gonna stop me?" he mockingly asked as he mounted her.

"Please! Please stop! NOOOOO!" As Mogguth carried out his dark deed, all Cynder could do was cry...


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie: I made Mogguth's death more detailed.**

Spyro had just arrived at the temple with a large deer in his mouth. "We're gonna eat good tonight," he said. He dragged his kill inside when he saw Sparx coming. He dropped the deer to say, "Hey, Sparx. What's up?"

With a worried look, Sparx said, "Spyro, I think something's wrong with Cynder."

"Well, of course she's having some problems! She's still getting off the drugs."

"No, dude. It's worse. She went to go get spices, but she came back empty handed and ran to her room. She was crying... and I think I saw blood."

Spyro grew worried. "You... you'd better not be messing with me, Sparx. Where are the guardians?"

"They're at the pool of visions, trying to find out what's wrong."

"By the Ancestors!" Spyro ran to his and Cynder's room as fast as he could. He reached the door and knocked. "Cynder! Cynder, are you in there?" He put his ear up to the door. He could hear sniffling. "Cynder, what's wrong? I'm coming in!" He carefully opened the door and saw Cynder crying on the bed. He noticed that she had three bleeding scratches on her chest. "Cynder... what happened?"

She looked at Spyro and slowly got up to hug him. "Spyro... *sniff* hold me... please *sniff*.

Spyro hugged her with his forelegs and said, "You're safe now, Cynder. What happened? You're bleeding."

Cynder cried even more and wasn't able to talk.

"You're gonna be okay, Cynder." He then hugged with his wings as well. "Cynder, I have to know... what happened? And who did it?"

She gathered the strength to say, "It... it was Mogguth." She burst into tears again.

"Mogguth? The drug dealer?" Spyro grew angry. "What did he do to you, Cynder?"

Cynder said nothing.

"What did he do, Cynder? FOR FUCK'S SAKE, TELL ME WHAT HE DID!"

"Spyro." At the door was Terrador. Right behind him were Cyril and Volteer. "We looked into the pool of visions and read Cynder's mind."

Not letting go of Cynder, Spyro asked, "And what did you see?"

The guardians were silent as well.

"What did Mogguth do to her? TELL ME!" Then it dawned on Spyro. With tears in his eyes, he said, "No. No, no, no. Please tell me didn't..."

The guardians only nodded.

"Oh Ancestors!" Spyro began crying with Cynder. After about five minutes, Spyro's sadness turned into rage. "I'm going to kill him! Where is that bastard?"

They all heard a voice come from somewhere in the room. "I'm right here!" Mogguth appeared from the bed's shadow. "After I showed her what a REAL dragon can do, I followed her home by hiding in her shadow. So you're the so famed purple dragon?"

Spyro pushed Cynder away from himself. "YOU NO GOOD-" He charged at Mogguth and breathed electricity at him. Mogguth was stunned for two seconds, but it didn't hurt him. He breathed shadow fire on Spyro, which put him in a daze.

Sparx then looked at Terrador. "Aren't you guys gonna help him?"

"No. Spyro is fighting for his mate. We must not interfere."

The fight went on for ten minutes, with the two dragons clawing at each other. Mogguth was bleeding, but he felt no pain due to being high off of five mints. He pinned Spyro to the floor and tauntingly said, "Just face it! As long as I have these mints, you can't hurt me!"

With a strain, the purple dragon said, "Is that so?" He used his ice powers to freeze Mogguth's hind legs to the floor.

"I-I can't move!"

Spyro rolled out from underneath and used his powers of earth to weld his forelegs to the ground as well.

"Let me go!"

Spyro turned to the guardians, and with a serious voice he said, "Terrador, take Cynder to the hospital wing and see what you can do about her wound. The rest of you, just leave me here and shut the door."

"Sp-Spyro, what are you d-doing?" asked Cynder, who was still crying but not as badly.

"I need you to trust me, Cynder. I'm sorry that you had to go through all this." He kissed Cynder and then said, "Now go, and close the door." After everyone left, Spyro pulled up a floor cushion and sat in front of Mogguth, who was still bound to the floor. "Now, it's just you and me."

Unafraid, Mogguth said, "You should have been there... All she did was beg me to stop and scream for you to save her!"

"Shut up!" The purple dragon angrily swiped at Mogguth, leaving large claw-marks on his face.

"So, are you going to kill me or what?"

With a chuckle, Spyro said, "Heh heh. I've already killed you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those 'mints' of yours are going to wear off eventually. The withdrawal will do the job. I'm just here to watch."

"You're crazy."

"Maybe, but I'm a patient dragon. I'll wait as long as it takes!"

**The next day...**

Spyro had stayed up all night watching Mogguth. He was tired, but he didn't care. He wanted to see the bastard die. Finally, he got his wish.

Mogguth's vision began to blur. "What? No, no! I... I gotta have my stuff, I gotta have my stuff!" he chanted. "Please! I gotta have my stuff!" He begged pathetically to Spyro.

"I don't think so," Spyro said with a scowl.

"Come on, man! I need those mints! Please!"

"You want me to show you mercy? !" Spyro practically exploded. "After what you did to Cynder? !"

"Aaaagggghhhhhh!" Mogguth shook violently for ten minutes. He banged his head against the floor, foam spurting from his mouth. The evil shadow dragon deep into Spyro's eyes. "Fuck you!"

"You brought this on yourself you son of a bitch!" Spyro screamed.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" Mogguth tried snapping at Spyro, only tiring himself out. He felt himself get weaker and weaker. Finally, Mogguth collapsed on the ground, staining the floor with drool.

Just to make sure he was dead, Spyro raised his paw and slammed it down on Mogguth's head, hearing a loud crunch as it caved in. "Have fun in hell."


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie: I added an explanation for the first headache.**

It has been a year since the 'mints' incident. It was Cynder's birthday again and she was really happy. She had one gift left to open. "Here you go, Cynder," said Spyro.

"Who sent this one?"

"Dunno. It doesn't say."

As Spyro handed Cynder her gift, Sparx turned towards Cyril. "So, did you guys ever find out how Cynder got her headache in the first place?"

"We believe it may have been the strain of being Malefor's puppet for half of her life. When it just wore off, the dark energy still lingered insider her and took a toll on her body for years. But now she's going to be alright, and neither Malefor nor Mogguth shall disturb her any more.

Cynder removed the wrapping paper from the large box. There was a card. She picked it up and read aloud. "I am sorry about what Mogguth has done to you. I tried to stop him from doing anything stupid. I managed to survive his attack and I am now in prison. I seem to remember you giving him something a long time ago. It's time they were returned to you. Happy birthday.  
With deepest apologies: Viscar." Cynder opened the box and gasped. "Oh dear Ancestors." In the box were her four bracers. She held them up, crying tears of joy. "Spyro, look!"


End file.
